


When the Day Met the Night

by SketchyProxy



Category: Bo Burnham - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Comedian/Therapist, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Romance, Swearing, i don't know what to tag, will tag more as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyProxy/pseuds/SketchyProxy
Summary: 'When the moon found the sunHe looked like he was barely hanging onBut her eyes saved his lifeIn the middle of summer'-----After Bo's dad finally convinces him to go see a therapist, he had just expected another annoying person trying to help him through his 'problems', but what he got was so much more.





	1. Prologue

     Bo didn’t know why he despised family reunions so much, maybe is was the tense atmosphere that seemed to loom in every corner of the the house, maybe it was the nauseatingly fake facades most of his family members put up around each other, or more specifically just around him, or maybe it was the annoying questions that always seemed to come up over and over again at any gathering. Questions like: ‘How’s your love life?’, ‘When are you bringing a girl home to see us’, ‘What are you doing with your life again?’, ect, ect. The fake interest, mixed with the already annoying family members being nosy got old quickly, and the young adult found himself sitting in an empty room as he tried desperately to escape the noise, and get rid of the migraine that was starting to form. The young comedian groaned rubbing his temples before placing his head in his hands trying to calm the irritation and other thoughts swirling in his mind.  
     “Bo?” A voice rung out drawing the comedian to slowly lift his head as if to not put him in anymore pain. At the sight of his father Bo let out a small groan and rolled his eyes before turning his attention away from the older brunet, but his obvious disinterest didn’t stop his father from sauntering over and carefully seating himself down beside the young comedian. “Bo, I need to talk to you about something” hearing his father’s words Bo glanced at him wondering what he wanted this time. It definitely wasn't going to be a ‘I watched your comedy show and I’m proud of you’ but maybe miracles did come true. “Bo, your mother and I are a little concerned with this comedy thing” His father started not giving the young man any time to interject or argue. “It’s not that we think it’s a bad career it’s just that we think it isn’t healthy, you getting up on stage and tearing yourself apart in a good majority of your jokes, your mother and I just don’t think it’s healthy for your to self-deprecate yourself on stage in front of hundreds of people just to get a laugh” He explained, the older man let out a long drawn out sigh before rubbing the back of his neck, eyes glued to the floor. Bo opened his mouth to protest, but once again was cut off by his father starting to talk, “Your mother thinks it’s a good idea for you to start seeing a therapist. She thinks it’ll be better for you to talk to someone about these issues instead of using them a punchlines to a joke or something along those likes” he explained.  
     As these words left his father’s mouth Bo could feel the disbelief start to sink into his mind, see a therapist was his mother crazy? He didn’t want to lay down on a couch and be forced to tell a complete stranger about his deepest, darkest secrets that lurked in the far reaches of his mind. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me, you really think I’d agree to something like that?” Bo exclaimed finally looking his father in the eyes. “Your mother thought it would be a good idea”  
     “But why? Does she think if I don’t get help her precious baby boy might slit his wrists and kill himself? Does she really think I’m going to turn out to be a fucking nut?”  
     “Bo, your mother just wants you to be happy and she thinks having someone you can talk to and discuss these thoughts or whatever it is would be good for you” His father stated, “It’s healthy to talk to someone, and your mother just wants what's best for you” a silence fell over the duo before the older brunet spoke once again, “Your mother has already made you an appointment with a therapist she thinks will do you good, please just go to the appointments for at least a month, and if you don’t like it you don’t have to keep going” The older man spoke before adding, “Please, don’t do it for me. Do it for your mother”  
     A frown crossed Bo’s features as he contemplated the offer, a small groan broke the silence, “Fine, but just one month”


	2. LA Devotee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invisible to the Hollywood shrine  
> Always on the hunt for a little more time  
> Just another LA Devotee
> 
> \----
> 
> Let's meet this therapist that is supposed to be able to 'help'

The rhythmic sounds from the lone clock on the wall was enough to drive the young comedian insane. Bo had accidentally arrived to his appointment fifteen minutes early, and was now stuck in an almost empty waiting room with little to no noise besides the ticking of seconds turning into minutes from the clock. His eyes carefully gazed around the small waiting room since it was the only thing he could really do right now. It was a plain grey and white little sitting room with a small section close to the door that had toys or books for kids to use while they waited, a opaque window rested opposite of the door and the only thing that could be even remotely seen through the window was a faint figure every now and then. Bo grit his teeth, eyes dropping towards the ground as his mind started to swirl with thoughts, why had he even agreed to do this again? It's not like therapy was even proven to work, and he was fine. He wasn't a nut case that needed therapy to keep him from harming himself, or other people around him, but maybe the thought of having someone to talk to seemed nice. Bo shook his head with a groan, how dare he even think that! This was torture emplaced by his mother because she thinks her precious baby boy is going crazy.

At the sound of the door clicking open Bo shot up his attention turning towards the door as it briefly cracked open, and a small blond child scuttled out followed by a young ebony haired woman with a clipboard sauntered out after the child, “Robert Burnham?” She called eyes turning to scan the small waiting room. Bo could feel a knot starting to form in his throat before he slowly heaved himself up out of his chair and trudged towards the door, why was he suddenly so nervous? ‘Calm down, just pretend you're about to go on stage and perform’ he thought, in that instance his whole demeanor changed. He carefully straightened up, a small frown made its way onto his features, and his steps seemed a tad more heavy as he begrudgingly walked through the door into the next room. It definitely wasn't what Bo had been expecting, but the room was wide open with two large windows that brought a warm glow to the cream colored room. There were bookshelves lining the far walls filled with books and other little knick knacks or decorations, an elegant wooden desk and cushy chair sat in the middle of the room with a couple pictures frames as well as a small stack of papers and few other bobbles here and there. Sitting in front of the desk was a good sized couch that obviously looked like the ones from a typical therapist’s office in movies or tv shows.

Bo could feel his mind being overwhelmed as he tried to take in every detail he almost didn't hear the ebony haired woman with the clipboard speaking, “Doctor Lukas had to take a phone call, but will be right back” she stated with a warm smile before motioning around the room, “make yourself comfortable till then” she hummed before stepping into a different room that branched off from the office. “Good way to make a first impression, being late” he scoffed before he sauntered around the room scanning the area before pausing at one of the bookshelves. He scanned the titles of the books trying to see if there was anything on the shelf of real interest, but seemed there was nothing that caught his attention, just a couple poetry books, other stories he didn't recognize, some Tolkien books, and whatever else. The young comedian wondered what the Therapist would do if Bo just left, he had already signed in and supposedly said he was ‘here’ so his mom couldn't fully get onto him for not attending. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door clicking open and footsteps carefully sauntering into the room. 

“Sorry for the wait” chirped a cheerful voice drawing Bo’s attention. A young brunette woman sauntered into the room with a content smile plastered onto her features. Bo could already tell he wasn't going to like this woman in the slightest, or he hoped he wouldn't like her. As the woman entered the room she scanned over bo once or twice before a small confused look crossed her features, “when I saw I had another client I was expecting another child or teen, not a grown man” she chuckled warmly as she carefully sauntered towards the young comedian, hand out stretched. “Kaylie Lukas, or you can just call me Doctor Lee” she introduced with a small nod. Bo frowned glancing at her hand before carefully taking it and giving her a firm shake, “Bo Burnham” he greeted before pulling his hand away from her, “So how does this work exactly, do I lie down and tell you when all this trauma started?” He questioned with a disinterested look.

This earned a small chuckle from the brunette before she quickly shook her head, blue eyes sparkling from laughter, but there was something else in her look was that possibly nerves? Bo shook the thought out of his mind, what did she have to be nervous about? “No, no none of that just yet, I take the first day to get to know my patient so I can get comfortable with them and they can get comfortable with me” she chirped before carefully settling herself down in the cushy chair with a small smile as she started to dig through the drawers of her desk, carefully pulling out a tape recorder and a notepad, “I hope you don't mind if I record these sessions, I often go back and review certain areas we discuss through these sessions later on” she explained. The young comedian arched an eyebrow at her, and gave a disinterested shrug, “Whatever you want I guess” he retorted before carefully sauntering over towards the couch before sitting down, hands clasped together in his lap as he glanced at the woman before him. “Oh, I, uh… You don't have to stay seated during the whole session… I normally have children for clients so I tend to let them walk around” The brunette quickly retorted with a sheepish smile crossing her features as she looked at Bo, before starting to set up a new tape for the recorder.

“Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Bo, to get to know you I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and in return you can ask me any questions you might have” The young Therapist started with a small smile after she finished setting up the recording, Bo figured this was some sort of intro she did for everyone of her appointments just to kind of break the ice. Bo carefully leaned back into the plush fabric of the couch as he looked at the woman before him, he wasn't quite sure what to think of her at the moment, she almost seemed to happy to be a therapist. “Well to start off, how old are you?” The question quickly snapped bo out of his thoughts and back to reality, a small frown crossing his features as he glanced at the woman, “Twenty-Six” he answered simply.

“Do you have any siblings?”

“An older brother, and older sister”

“Oh how fascinating, I have a younger sister. Favorite class back in high school?”

“Theater or English…, and yours?”

“Oh easy Choir or my Creative Writing class”

“How long have you been a therapist for?” 

“About a year and a half” The young therapist chuckle with a small smile, “still fairly new… oh seems you've turned the table on me Mr. Burnham” she retorted before leaning against the desk with a small amused look on her features, “well since you're asking about my job, how about you? What do you do for a living?”

“I'm a comedian, simple as that” the young brunet stated with a small frown crossing his features as he seemed to glare at the woman before him, “That's an interesting field, I don't think I've met someone in that field before” she commented with a small intrigued look crossing her features, “I mean I would expect not, it seems like you work with children” Bo huffed as he leaned back into the chair, staring at the ceiling wondering how much longer this session was going to drag on for. What was even the point of this whole introduction period? Just so they could get to know each other, and so Bo would feel more comfortable around the young therapist? She hadn't even been a therapist for two years, that didn't make him feel any better about the whole situation, it just made him feel even worse. “Alright how about four more questions and I'll send you on your way” the young brunette spoke before carefully turning to look at the clock, checking the time. “What do you like to do in your spare time?”  
“I write poetry, songs, read, stuff like that” He answered simply, “oh really, what genres do you prefer to read?”

“Anything I guess, as long as it holds my interest… I uh saw you mostly prefer fantasy from your little collection over there” Bo muttered nudging his head towards the bookshelf he had been checking out earlier. “Oh yes, I love fantasy, I could always suggest you a good book or two to read” She retorted before moving on quickly, “You said you're a comedian okay then, what's your go to joke to make anyone laugh?” She questioned with an amused look crossing her features. The young brunet groaned in reply rolling his eyes before carefully sitting up, clasping his hands together as he glared at the woman before him, “Okay I got one, this always makes people lose it: A woman has twins and gives them up for adoption. One of them goes to a family in Egypt and is named "Ahmal." The other goes to a family in Spain; they name him "Juan." Years later, Juan sends a picture of himself to his birth mother. Upon receiving the picture, she tells her husband that she wishes she also had a picture of Ahmal. Her husband responds, ’They're twins! If you've seen Juan, you've seen Ahmal.’” The comedian leaned back with a proud smirk crossing his features as he finished the joke, followed by a snort of laughter as the young therapist beamed, shaking her head. “Okay that was pretty good” 

A small hum escaped the therapist before she turned her attention back to a small pad of paper resting on the desk, she let out a small sigh before turning her attention back towards Bo. “Now these last two questions are going to be serious, and I hope you don't get defensive of me asking these, but have you ever been professional diagnosed with any mental illnesses?” Bo scoffed in reply and quickly shook his head, “No I haven't, been professionally diagnosed, I'm fine it's not like I have chronic depression, or suicidal thoughts running rampant in my brain trying to convince me to kill mys-” “Then you won't mind my other question will you?” The young therapist quickly interrupted, her gaze turning stern as she stared at Bo with a small frown coming to play at her features. At this point the brunet fell silent and glared back at the woman seated before him, “Have you ever thought of physically harming yourself, or any other thoughts along those lines?”

A silence fell over the duo as Bo stared at the woman before him, had he ever thought about harming himself? Sure he had some darker thoughts every now and then, but it was mainly towards people, or whether he was actually going to produce something funny for his next show, or even sometimes to the extreme of the idea of him dying alone, but he never could recall a time he ever felt like harming himself or taking his own life. Not that he could recall. “No” he finally piped up turning to look at the woman, “sure I've had the dark thought every now and then, so does everyone else every now and then, but I don't think I've ever gotten to the extent of taking my own life” he admitted.

The young brunette nodded clasping her hands together with a small smile creeping back onto her face, “alright then” she paused as she turned towards the time before slowly standing up from her spot and turned off the recording, “I think that concludes this session then Mr. Burnham” she retorted with a small smile before sauntering around the desk, Bo sat there in disbelief before looking towards the woman with a small frown, “So wait, that's it? You're not going to prescribe me any pills to start popping, no straight jacket, no nothing?” He questioned with a stern frown as he stood from his seat staring at the woman before him, there had to be some catch of why he was getting off without any form of prescription or alternate therapy to start attending. The young therapist chuckle warmly and shook her head, “Nope, you don't come off as a determinant to yourself, and I will only start prescribing you pills if I feel like you become a determinant to your health or anyone else around you” she stated before sauntering over towards the door. “It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Burnham, and I'll see you next week”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely took a lot longer for me to write then it should have, but that was mainly because I had to ask my little sister a bunch of questions about therapy sessions so this was accurate. For the record this series will update about every other Tuesday, but I can't promise an update all the time especially with my work load I have right now. Hope you enjoy Chapter one!


End file.
